


Red and Blue, Wanda and Monica

by Vrafter



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dominance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Girls Kissing, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Neck Kissing, Panties, Rough Kissing, Shower Sex, Showers, Stripping, Submission, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Monica finds a way to relax Wanda
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Monica Rambeau, Wanda Maximoff/Monica Rambeau
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Red and Blue, Wanda and Monica

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do a little smut. Not the best at it but it’s a work in progress. Will probably do more in the future.

The static field starts to distort. An overwhelming sense of anxiety causes Monica to swallow saliva. She rubs her hands together trying to dissolve her sweat back into her skin. She remembers the last time Wanda came out from her reality warping bubble. Full of anger. Full of frustration. Full of angst. Monica would know being under her control. It was experience like no other. Controlled like a puppet. Thoughts consumed by Wanda’s voice. The memory of it gives Monica goosebumps but a quick deep breathing exercise calmed her down. She was able to get the rest of S.W.O.R.D out of the picture for a bit by asking them to scout more of New Jersey. Possibly another way to get in for more observation of Wanda’s reality. As soon as the coast was clear, she got on the radio and told Wanda to meet her outside the static field alone. Surprisingly, she accepted. Maybe Wanda actually do trust Monica. That pleasant thought quickly got pushed to the inner files of her mind as her anxiety shot up from the person walking out of the distortion. Before Monica can make a word, her body froze up. Her mind immediately got infested with familiar voices of angst. No mistaken it. Wanda has arrived. Monica fights for control but she is rapidly losing. Guess that trusting thought is out the window. She still wants to keep Monica under her control. In fear of another “precaution” situation. Thanks Hayward.... 

Still in her battle gear from the fight with Thanos, Wanda leaves the static field with her arm up and approached Monica in silence. As Monica stared at the glowing energy from Wanda’s hand, she noticed she isn’t going all out with her mind manipulation. Maybe she left enough control for Monica to respond normally. That’s a relief. However one wrong move or sentence can cause her mind to be fully manipulated and she will become Wanda’s puppet all over again.

“Hello Monica. I hope when you said you wanted to meet alone, you’re not trying to kill me. I don’t want to splatter your brain matter like scrambled eggs.” Wanda said in her deep voice, changing into her accent. By the tone of her voice, Monica knew she would do it. That’s not a test she is willing to take. “W- Wanda...I... I want to help you anyway I..I can” Monica struggled to say as Wanda grips on her brain tighter with her manipulation. She has to calm her down somehow. Wanda still hasn’t forgiven her for all that happened so far. Monica can’t blame her though. “Hey...hey lets um... lets go inside my private quarters. Let me wash and scrub away some of your frustration in my shower. Please..Wanda?” Monica said faintly as her energy starts to fade away from the pressure of Wanda. The pressure starts to fade away slowly as Wanda observed the area. She senses no emotional traffic coming in or going out in the area. No mental traffic either. She realizes Monica isn’t trying to set her up. The pressure finally lifts off of Monica and she is back in full control of her body. She sighs from great relief. “Fine...but I’m watching your every move.” Wanda said staring into Monica’s eyes with her unnerving frown. Monica nods in agreement. “Noted. Follow me please.” Monica said as she walks towards her quarters. Wanda followed cautiously matching her footsteps. 

Inside Monica’s private quarters, Wanda sits on her bed and observed her room. Not much of a room but on a base in the middle of New Jersey, it’s not that bad. Wanda’s attention snaps back to Monica as she comes out the bathroom, wiping her hands off. “Ok the shower is on. Since you’re watching my every move, which is fine by the way.....what do you need me to do?” Monica said holding her hands behind her back and standing on her tippy toes trying to relax. Wanda stands up from the bed and turns around. “Undress me....slowly.” She said lifting her hair up so Monica can get to her robe with little trouble. “Ok..” Monica said anxiously, walking slowly towards Wanda. She starts with the robe. Ok good start. Next is her corset. Pretty tight but it eventually came off. Monica’s eyes hovered over Wanda’s red bra. She was more perky than Monica realized. Next is her boots. Didn’t take long. All of her toes was painted red. Fresh painted too. The smell of the paint mixed in with Wanda’s feet odor made Monica a little aroused. Next is her pants. She took her time with this one as she admired Wanda’s ass. She slowly unbuttons them and slid it down her legs. Wanda casually kicked them off and points at her bra and panties. This is it. The last stretch. Monica unhooks Wanda’s bra and used her index fingers to slide off her red panties. She tossed it to the side with the rest of Wanda’s clothes. 

Monica stands back in awe of Wanda’s beautiful body. Slim body, perky breast and a trim cut pussy. “Wow Wanda...” Monica said before Wanda stopped her with index finger and a shush. “Your turn..undress yourself.. in front of me..” Wanda said as she sat back down on the bed. Monica slightly blushed. She hesitated at first but started doing the command. She started with her jacket. Nothing special there. Next was the bulletproof vest. Nothing special there either. When it got to her shirt though is when Monica’s self consciousness starts to kick in. Wanda seemed to be enjoying it though so Monica kept going despite of. She took off her shirt and exposed her blue bra. She wasn’t as perky as Wanda but her breast was still a sight to behold. Her blush got a little darker as her shyness became more obvious. She takes her boots off to expose her feet. Not as sexy as Wanda’s but a little chocolate feet can go a long way. Next is her pants. She slowly takes them off to expose her blue panties. She tosses them to her stack of clothes next to Wanda’s. Last but not least, her bra and blue panties. She unhooked her bra and slowly takes off her panties and tosses them to the side. Wanda gently bites her bottom lip from the enjoyment of the show. Monica is a true chocolate beauty. She was fit in all the right place and kept her pussy trimmed as well. Monica smiled and chucked a bit, trying to fight off her shyness. She takes Wanda’s hand and escorts her to the shower.

The water from the shower head runs all over the women’s body as they both moaned from the pleasure of the hot water invading their pores. Monica grabs a extra loofah from the side of the shower, mixes some body wash in it and begins to slowly rub down Wanda. Starting from the back of her neck and reaching around to the front. She slowly moves it down to her chest area and rubs circles around Wanda’s breast. Moans of pleasure escaped from Wanda’s mouth as she enjoyed the feeling of mesh caressing her skin. Monica than moves the loofah down to her stomach area and stays there for a minute as she rubs the dirt off of it. She than moves it to the back of Wanda, rubbing the mesh against her shoulders. Wanda moves her hair to the side so Monica can get as much as them possible. The response of more moans and even lip bitting from Wanda let Monica know she was doing a good job relaxing her. She decided to turn it up a notch. She moved the loofah to Wanda’s ass and rubs the dirt off of it. Slowly moving the mesh on her skin long enough to make a good sensation for Wanda. She than moved it in between Wanda’s legs. Wanda’s sudden loud moan surprised Monica at first. She was really enjoying it and Monica is happy making it happen. After awhile of getting washed between her legs, Wanda puts an arm behind Monica’s poofy hair. Monica smiles from the sudden embrace and lays her chin on Wanda’s arm. “You got me hot and bothered now.. this won’t do. It would be rude of me not to return the favor.” Wanda said softly. Before Monica can ask her what she meant, she got turned around by Wanda and got pushed onto the shower wall, face first. She lays two hands on the wall as Wanda comes up behind her and starts kissing on the back of her neck. Monica closes her eyes as she submits to Wanda’s aggression. She than feels a tingling sensation as Wanda rubs her clit. Monica starts to moan as she pushes her weight against Wanda’s crouch. She wants more. As Wanda continues rubbing her clit, she begins to bite and nibble on Monica’s ears. Monica bites her bottom lip and leans her head back on Wanda. This domination...this aggression... Wanda’s breath... her touch....it’s an overwhelming feeling of pleasure. It got turned up a notch when Wanda slides two fingers inside Monica’s pussy. Monica’s moans turned into a submissive cry. “Wanda...make me cum please” Monica begs while looking to the side of her with lustful eyes. Wanda smirks as she grabs Monica’s face and pulls her upper body towards her while reaching her fingers deeper inside Monica’s womanhood. Monica loses her mind in it as the sensation is too good. She just wanted Wanda to use her as much as her pussy can handle. Between the moans of Monica, Wanda licks the inside of her ear. Her breath in her earlobes caused Monica to start yelling out in pleasure. After much shuffling, finger pounding , tongue action and water causing her muscles to loosen up even more, Monica was ready for her big climax. She holds on to Wanda’s neck with her arm as she calls out her name. “Wanda!..Wanda I’m about to...Oh my..ahhhhhh!!!” Monica yelled as her orgasm cuts off her words. She smiles as she tries to catch her breath. Wanda takes her fingers out of Monica and licks them. She hums from the enjoyment of the taste and gives her fingers to Monica who is still catching her breath. She sees Wanda’s fingers in front of her and lick them as well. The taste of Wanda’s saliva mixed in with her cum...what a wonderful taste.

“How long will your people be away? I feel like hanging with you for awhile. The kids are with Vision for today so I got time to myself.” Wanda said as she hugged Monica from behind with the biggest smile on her face. Monica felt the warmth of Wanda’s heart on her back and felt as happy as she ever felt. “Let’s worry about that later. For now let’s enjoy the rest of this shower.” Monica said as she turned around and plants a kiss on Wanda who responds back with a kiss on her own. The steam from the hot water covers the bathroom as their newfound bond takes them away to world of love and comfort.


End file.
